


This Is All Jared's Fault. Somehow.

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:44:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha doesn’t think he’s ever been this drunk before in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is All Jared's Fault. Somehow.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hsapiens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsapiens/gifts).



> For [hsapiens](http://hsapiens.livejournal.com/)'s prompt at the [Misha Collins Comment Fic Meme](http://hils.livejournal.com/4024012.html): _I'm told that Misha claims to have no memory of the circumstances that led to this[photo](http://pics.livejournal.com/hsapiens/pic/008g70qz). That photo NEEDS a story, don't you think? Or at least a story about how Misha decided that particular photo was a good one to post for his fans?_

Misha is _so fucking drunk_.

He doesn’t think he’s ever been this drunk before in his life.

Obviously this is all Jared's fault. Although when Misha actually thinks about it, he remembers that Jared isn’t even here tonight. It’s just him and Jensen.

Nevertheless, he’s fairly sure he can work out a way to blame Jared, because _someone_ needs to be blamed for this. And it sure as shit isn’t gonna be him.

He’s sure there was some logical reason for why he had stripped his shirt off and declared to Jensen that he was going to pour organic low fat cultured milk down his face. His own face, that is. Not Jensen’s. Although that would be an amazing sight to see.

Anyway, the reason. It’s right there, dancing around the edges of his brain – just out of reach enough to be really frustrating. He has a feeling it might have something to do with that heated look Jensen’s giving him right now as he watches the liquid slide down Misha’s jaw. Or maybe he’s so drunk that it just genuinely seemed like a good idea.

Misha suspects it may be both of these reasons.

But anyway, Misha is drunk. Really _really_ drunk. Which is why he doesn’t realise that Jensen took a picture of the milk incident until about an hour later. He doesn’t realise that he used Misha’s own phone to take it until the next day.

It took him a good three hours later than that to realise that the bastard had uploaded it to Misha’s Twitter account.

Yeah, he's definitely going to find a way to blame Jared for this.


End file.
